


An Abundance of Unanticipated Pairings

by drarryaf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Post War, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryaf/pseuds/drarryaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the most unlikely friendships form and you realise that love and hate are just two sides of the same coin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Abundance of Unanticipated Pairings

**Author's Note:**

> All characters and stuff belong to J.K.Rowling

Harry looked around the potions classroom, there were considerably less students than there had been in the previous years. It was understandable really; one reason being the mass of lives which were lost in the war, the second being not everyone was willing to come back to complete their N.E.W.Ts following the disruption to the last school year. With the depletion of students came a somber ambience as each individual struggled through the repercussions of the war.

Despite this, an amount of hostility still remained between Slytherin and the other houses. The reason behind this being that many students were holding grudges over them and their parents fighting for the wrong side on the war.

‘Yes and Mr. Malfoy if you would like to sit next to Miss Granger” Harry heard Professor Flitwick say, causing him to snap out of his trance and dramatically swing his head round looking at Hermione with horror. His expression was mirrored by many of the other Gryffindor’s, however, much to Harrys surprise, he noticed that Hermione seemed to appear perfectly content with the situation and quietly moved to her seat across the opposite side of the room next to Draco.

“Harry if you would sit next to Miss Parvati Patil please.” Flitwick announced.

Harry complied, relieved that he wasn't sat next to a Slytherin.  
“But professor, I don't understand why we have to have a seating plan, we are eighth years after all, and we’ve fought in a war” Ron complained.

A few people inwardly cringed at the mention of the war, people tried not to talk about it for the most part.

“Yes I am aware of that Mr. Weasley, but as it happens I believe in the seats I have put you in you will be able to pass your N.E.W.Ts with the best possible grade, I trust that is what you’re here for“.

Ron nodded awkwardly, looking down at his feet. The agreement when Professor McGonagall had invited them back had been under the strict conditions that there would be no disruptions, or she would not hesitate to expel them. 

After Professor Flitwick had reeled off the entire list of students’ names and whom they would be sitting with, everyone, somewhat reluctantly, sat down. Ron shot a glare at Draco, in response to which Hermione rolled her eyes and Draco just smirked.

Ron huffed in frustration

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sat in her seat next to Draco, briefly making eye contact with him and smiling gently. She had decided to put the war behind her this year and start a fresh, with no grudges and no hatred. 

During the summer after the war Hermione had received a rather curious letter, delivered by an eagle owl. Hermione had received a fair few amount of letters following the winning of the war, many of which were invitations for interviews and parties and letters of congratulations. Hermione ignored most of these, intent on spending as much of her summer as possible relaxing in the muggle world.

However the letter from the eagle owl piqued her interest. It was formal, more formal than most the letters she received, especially those of which from Harry and Ron. It was inscribed in a neat, curly handwriting and had a rich green seal, with a DM imprinted on it.

There was only one person it could be from, Draco Malfoy. At first, Hermione was hesitant and reluctant to open it, scared of what it' contents may be. But as the days passed with the letter sat on her cabinet, the temptation became increasingly difficult to resist. Finally, 6 days after the arrival of the letter, she opened it.

Dear Hermione,

I know this letter may come as a shock to you. I've written this so many times but I can’t seem to find the right words to say.

Firstly I would like to make you aware that I am in no way looking for your pity and I don't expect your forgiveness.

I understand that we have not been on the best of terms for the past seven years we’ve known each other; however, since the war is over I intend to start over. I’ll spare you the details but I would like you to know that a lot of what I did in the past, I didn't do for myself. I know that in no way excuses me for everything I did and I can’t change what has happened but I would like it if we could put the past behind us. 

So now, I would like to live by my own terms and I offer you my hand in friendship. If you accept, I would like talk in person. Let me know when you’re available to meet up.

Regards,

Draco Malfoy

 

Hermione stared at the letter in shock. She couldn't believe what she had read. Maybe it was a trick- that would be a very Malfoy-ish thing to do. Contemplating that idea, she began to reread the letter. After reading the letter at least 10 times Hermione was determined to convince herself it was genuine. Besides, what motivation for this would Malfoy have to play a cruel joke on her at this time?

Although she was remaining in the muggle world, she still read the Daily Prophet and was well aware of the fact Draco’s’ father had just been put into Azkaban. Maybe he blamed her for that, maybe he wanted revenge. But what use would that do, his name was already tainted and at this point he would surely be doing anything to bring it up, rather than soil it further by causing trouble with a “war hero” – a name she had been referred to multiple times in the Daily Prophet.

She was tempted to send a letters to Ron and ask for his opinions on the matter, however she already knew exactly what Ron’s reaction would be. As much as she loved him, she knew she couldn't confront him about this. He would definitely think it was a trap and wouldn't allow her to go, or at least not alone.

Or she could go to Harry about it. He was definitely more open minded about this sort of thing. His heroic nature meant he always saw the good in everyone. And Harry had been the one to decide they should go back and save Draco from the fire in the Room of Requirement. 

Nevertheless, after much deliberation Hermione came to the decision that she wouldn’t tell Ron and Harry about this. For all she knew they could have received their own letters from Malfoy. He did say he was starting over, maybe that meant with everyone who he had spent his childhood making snide remarks to – although that would be a long list of people. 

She also decided that she would go and meet Draco as soon as she could. Really she had nothing to lose and if she agreed to meet in a busy public place, he surely wouldn't try anything. So she set about composing a reply stating where and when she would like to meet.

The next Saturday at Diagon Alley seemed like a good option; it would be the busy so there would be plenty of people around to come to her defense if something were to go wrong, and it also allowed her a week to prepare for it,

Hermione busied herself for the next week in all her school books so Saturday seemingly came around in no time at all and she found herself stood outside Rosa Lee Teabag, a small tea shop in Diagon Alley, waiting for on other than Draco Malfoy.

As it got to 11:15, Hermione began to become worried that meeting with Malfoy was a mistake. She had no reason to trust him before, so why should now be any different. Of course he would arrange to meet her to then just stand her up.

Just as she was giving up hope and was giving one last look around to trying to spot him, she heard someone running behind her. Swinging around to look in the opposite direction, she became face to face with a slightly sweaty, slightly disheveled, Draco Malfoy.

Despite not looking his best, Hermione assumed because of the running he had just done, Draco still managed to look perfectly composed as always. He stood in front of her for a while catching his breathe and looked sheepishly down at his feet. As he slowly looked up, daring to look Hermione in the eyes, he asked, "Um, shall we go in then?"

"Of course" Hermione answered, following him as he entered the teashop.

Hermione sat at a table and waited patiently as Draco bought the pair of them drinks. As he came back and sat opposite her, he looked down awkwardly again. This side to Draco, which Hermione had never seen before, gave her hope. He was serious about this.

"So..." Hermione said, encouraging Draco to start talking. Upon realizing he wasn't saying anything, she continued, "I'll admit, I was surprised about the letter, but... If you're serious about apologizing then I'm willing to put the past behind us. Given everything that's happened I think now we would do well to have more friends than enemies".

"I'm serious about this. As I said in my letter the person that I was before wasn't me. Well it was me, but it wasn't who I wanted to be. My fathers in Azkaban now, he has no control over me anymore" Draco said.

Hermione nodding, demonstrating her understanding of what he was saying to her. 

"I wanted to apologize, in person. I'm sorry, for everything I've done. For calling you a... a mudblood. For just… Everything. I was wrong and I know that now." Draco continued.

"I forgive you" Hermione stated simply "So are you going back to Hogwarts next year?" 

"Well, I- I don't know, not everyone is so forgiving" Draco said.

Hermione nodded slowly “Hm, yes I see your point, but are you really going to let other peoples opinions affect your life. That doesn't seem like a very Malfoy thing to do”.

“I don't want to cause any trouble.” Draco said.

“And you won’t. Just keep your head down and get on with what you’re there for.” Hermione said.

“I guess” Draco mused.

Hermione let out a little awkward couch. In response to which, Draco raised his eyebrows slightly, questioningly.

“I-I was just wondering if you had, um, sent a letter like the one you sent to me to anyone else?” Hermione asked curiously.

Draco chuckled slightly “One step at a time Granger”.

With no more answer than that required Hermione nodded. “Why me?”

“Well, I’ve been pretty shit to you over the years haven’t I? I’ve got to start somewhere. And I assume you would understand why I wouldn't go to Weasley.” Draco reasoned.

“What about Harry?” Hermione enquired.

“Urm… well… I guess I just” Draco stuttered.

Hermione cocked her head to side inquisitively, trying to decipher what Draco was trying to say and waiting for him to continue.

“I’m just starting with you, okay?” Draco declared.

“You know how is though, sees the good in everyone you know. Couldn't be anymore of a forgiving person.” Hermione said but determined not to agitate Draco after they had just managed to be civil towards each other for the first time in forever, so she decided to change the subject of the conversation. 

Hermione and Draco remained at the teashop talking for a fair amount of time that day, developing a friendship that no one could have ever predicted. Their topic of conversation focused mainly on school and their future aspirations, too nervous to bring up anything relating to the war, which could be considered too much of a sensitive topic.

By the time Hermione insisted she had to leave she had convinced Draco to go back to Hogwarts with the other students who had missed their chance to complete the exams. Satisfied with her newfound friendship she was determined to try and integrate her friends with Draco. Starting with Harry. 

Back at her home as she mulled over everything that had happened that day she thought of how Draco had reacted to the mention of Harry. It seemed rather curious. He didn't outright say that he didn't want to be friends with him, but he didn't seem that keen either. It was understandable given the fact that they had been sworn enemies ever since they first met, but there had been just as much animosity between herself and Draco since first year as well – if not more given her blood status – she would have expected him to be more willing to befriend Harry above herself.

Hermione decided to brush this thought of for the given moment and to focus on developing her own friendship with Malfoy before forcing him into being friends with a bunch of Gryffindor’s. After all, although she strongly believed she could trust Draco now, there was still no knowing he wouldn’t turn his back on her as easily as he had offered his hand in friendship.

As it happened, Draco didn't go back on his word and Hermione and Draco continued to meet throughout the entirety of the holidays until there friendship blossomed to almost the level of hers and Harrys. Draco steadily became one of her closest friends and the thought of returning to school with him and there being such a difference in atmosphere between them churned her stomach slightly.

The day before Hermione was to catch the Hogwarts express back to school she told herself that no matter what she wouldn’t allow her fellow Gryffindor’s opinions affect the friendship she had with Draco. 

She wouldn't.

 

\--------------------------------------

"I don't understand how you're not putting up more of a fuss about this, it's Malfoy!" Ron whined

"Honestly Ron from the amount you're complained people would think it was you sat next to him. Besides, unlike you, I've decided to put our difference behind us and move on with life. There's so sense in holding petty grudges". Hermione reasoned

"But Hermione, it Malfoy!...Malfoy!" Further emphasizing his point.

“I am perfectly aware of who is thank you.” Hermione said sweetly.

“Then why are you so okay with this?!” Ron argued.

“Because.” Hermione said.

“Because what?” Ron asked.

“Because I am.” Hermione stated.

“Great answer” Ron said sarcastically. “What’s he even doing here anyway”

“The same thing as you I’d imagine- finished his education” Hermione said trying to stay calm. Sometimes she wondered why he was her boyfriend.

“Sure… and to start trouble I bet. Doesn't he realize where he’s not wanted?” Ron remarked.

“Draco has as much right to be here as anyone else. And you can’t accuse people of doing something just because you don't like them.” Hermione said

“But Hermione, it’s Malfoy!” Ron shouted. 

Hermione rolled her eyes "...right, well if that's all you have to say I'll be going off to the library. Draco and I have some studying to do for our homework".

With that, Hermione began to fast walk in the direction of the library out of Ron's sight.

Ron turned to Harry "Can you believe her?!" He asked incredulously.

Harry shrugged nonchalantly "I don't know, maybe she's right"

"What?! Don't tell me your taking her side" Ron said angrily.

"N-no, of course not, all 'm saying is maybe we could try to be a little more friendly to the Slytherins. The war is over now." Harry said.

"Fred is dead, Harry, or had you forgotten? And we both know whose fault it is" Ron spat.

"Of course I hadn't forgotten, he was like family to me!" Harry said raising his voice slightly

"Yeah, well he IS my family and I'm not gonna forgive to people who killed him" Ron shouted.

"But it wasn't Malfoy who killed Fred! Look I know how you feel, but maybe we should just try and get over what happened now the war is over" Harry said exasperatedly.

"Fine. Whatever" Ron stormed off leaving Harry stood alone in the corridor. It was only now he became aware of all the attention they had gained from their disagreement. The younger students quickly turned away and continued with their conversations, trying to give the illusion they hadn't just been eavesdropping, as Harry glared them down.

Harry headed down the corridor in the direction of the new “Eighth Year Common Room”. One of the many rules that came with the return of the eighth year students was that, houses were being taken away from them. Professor McGonagall had explained multiple reasons behind this decision. One being that it would encourage house unity. The second being that there simply wasn't enough room for them in their previous house areas- a returning eighth year had never been accounted for before.

This didn't overly bother Harry. He was here for one reason and one reason only: to complete his exams. He didn't want to partake in any more feuds; he was done with fighting for now. 

Besides, after two nights here he had realized that most houses kept to themselves anyway- the Slytherins more so than anyone else. There had been a significantly larger decrease in there numbers than any other house.

Harry could understand why they wouldn't want to come back. The shame of being on the wrong side on the war and the torment that accompanies that probably wasn't much of an incentive for them. Personally, Harry empathized with them, he too feared coming back to Hogwarts- for the polar opposite of reasons though. 

After he had destroyed Voldemort, the amount of attention he had received from the wizarding world was overwhelming, causing him a mass amount of stress. It almost put him off the wizarding world completely, Harry was almost tempted to move back into the muggle world and live out his life in peace. If it weren’t for Hermione’s persuasion he probably would have gone through with that plan.

One familiar Harry wasn't sure if he was going to see when returning to Hogwarts was that of one Draco Malfoy. He wasn't sure of his reasoning behind the anticipation he felt to see Malfoy but he decided it would be best not to mention it to Ron or Hermione.

Harry sat in the common room getting his homework, how he could have this homework when they’d only been back for a couple of days he did not understand, when he heard someone walk in.

Craning his neck he looked around to see who it was, he almost jumped back in surprise open noticing it was Draco Malfoy. It was a little confusing to get used to sharing a common room with him. Draco looked around and for a second his eyes locked with Harrys. 

Harry felt himself unsure of what to do, so in a moment of panic he just smiled at Draco. It felt almost peculiar to do such a thing, and Harry began to regret it within an instant. Draco looked at him with confusion for a second, before smiling back at Harry and giving a slight nod before walking in the direction of his fellow Slytherins.

Harry felt eager to tell his friends about his encounter with Malfoy, he had hoped for such a long time that there would be less hostility between the houses and sharing smiles with Draco was certainly a step in the right direction, which excited him greatly. This excitement, however, was short lived as he thought back to Ron’s earlier reaction to Hermione having to sit next to Draco.

Hermione. Harry had almost forgotten about how she had stuck up for Draco to Ron earlier, maybe he could talk to her about it. She always supported the idea of house unity. ‘I’ll talk to her about it later’ Harry thought to himself.

Harry wanted there to be more unity between all the houses this year and if he and Draco could manage to be civil with one another then everyone else should be able to learn to too. Harry chuckled to himself as he thought about the idea of Gryffindor’s being friends with Slytherins: the idea seemed ludicrous. But not impossible.

Harry looked back down at his parchment and sighed. He would talk to Hermione about this later but right now he really needed to finish this essay.


End file.
